


sunset kisses

by writerinbrooks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3+1, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinbrooks/pseuds/writerinbrooks
Summary: The three times Kita meets his boyfriend and the one time he realizes his feelings aren't exactly platonic.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148





	sunset kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decan/gifts).



> a gift for ares from the atsukita discord server <3

The first time that Kita met his boyfriend, he’d literally been swept off his feet. It was the summer before Kita’s second year of high school, and he had just purchased a few things at the nearest 7-11. As Kita turned the corner to the street, he rammed straight into a broad and rock-solid body, and the other must have been walking quite briskly because Kita was sent stumbling backwards. 

Kita stumbled, tripping over his feet in a moment of gracelessness before he felt a hand curl around the back of his head before he hit the ground. There was a heavy weight pressing into half of his body that quickly rolled off, letting Kita’s head settle onto the ground gently. He sat up slowly, blinking to regain his bearings. At least the groceries hadn’t been crushed.

Next to Kita sat a rather attractive boy with an athletic build, mussed blonde hair and wide golden brown eyes. His lips were curled into a scowl as he glared above Kita’s head. Kita followed the blonde boy’s gaze to see another boy — nearly identical, save for the hair color. The gray-haired boy was snickering, but quickly sobered when he noticed Kita was looking up at him.

“Ah. Sorry fer my idiot twin.” He said, earning him an offended  _ hey!  _ from behind Kita.

“Ya shoved me, jerk.” The blonde huffed, and Kita glanced back over to him as the boy stood and offered a hand to Kita. Once Kita was back on his feet, he dusted himself off and checked to see if the items in the plastic bag weren’t damaged. “Sorry about that. I hope yer not injured.” The blonde said, shuffling on his feet and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I’m not, thanks to you protectin’ my head.” Kita replied simply. His tailbone was a little sore, but he chose not to mention it. “Just be careful where yer walkin’ in the future, yeah?” The blonde nodded vigorously, still looking rather dazed with a slight blush riding high on his cheeks, and his twin snickered.

“Oh!” The blonde suddenly jerked upright, stuffing his hands into the pockets to the jacket he wore before he retrieved a crumpled piece of paper. “Er, as an apology, please take this.” Kita reached out to pluck the piece of paper from his fingers, smoothing it out against his torso before he looked at it. It was a coupon for a free bowl of ramen from the popular place just around the corner to the house he shared with his grandmother.

“Ah. Thank you.” Kita blinked, eyes flickering up to the twins. He bowed slightly, tucking the coupon into his pocket.

“Well, we hope you have a nice evening.” The gray-haired twin said, bowing in return. The blonde followed, mumbling out another apology. As Kita turned to walk away, he caught the tail end of the twins’ murmured conversation.

“Tsumu, what the hell was that? Ya never pass up the chance fer free food.”

“Shaddup, Samu. I know what yer thinkin’.”

The second time that Kita met his boyfriend was in the halls of Inarizaki High School. It was the beginning of the lunch break, and Kita was headed to the athletics office to turn in the forms of the new players joining the volleyball team. His best friend Aran was the one who had originally passed them out and collected them on the first day, but because he had a meeting with a teacher, Aran passed the forms off to Kita. 

Kita had just turned the corner when a strong and tall body collided with his much smaller frame. A sense of deja vu came over him as he toppled onto the linoleum tiles. He managed to keep a handle on the forms, but grimaced at the way the crumpled beneath his fingers as the other’s body almost crushed him.

Somehow, the other student caught themselves before they completely crushed Kita, hovering over him before rolling off to scramble to their feet. The other students in the hall were staring with wide eyes and baited breaths, most of them knowing Kita’s high-standing reputation for being a student with top grades, perfect attendance and a clean record. Seeing an obviously new student crash into him was enough to elicit such a response.

“Shit, ‘m real sorry!” The stranger blurted as Kita sat up. He carefully stood, dusting off his uniform before looking up to see who collided into him. It was the same blonde haired boy who’d been pushed into Kita by his twin during the summer.

“It seems like ya haven’t learned to watch where you’re goin’.” Kita arched an eyebrow, and the blonde blushed.

“Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck, rocking back on his feet. “I forgot the lunch vouchers in my locker, and Samu told me to hurry up because he was hungry.” Kita vaguely remembered hearing  _ Tsumu  _ and  _ Samu  _ from when he left the twins behind on the street that day. He assumed that meant the one before him was Tsumu. “Yer alright though, I hope?”

“I’m fine, just a bit stunned.” Kita tucked the slightly crumpled forms beneath his arm. “Go get yer lunch vouchers, and be more mindful, especially when rounding corners.” He finished with a reprimanding look. The blonde grinned sheepishly before he saluted with two fingers.

“Will do. Thanks fer not biting my head off.” Before Kita could say anything in response, the blonde was already running down the hall. Kita shrugged off the stares from the other students and made his way down to the athletics office.

The third time that Kita met his boyfriend was after school on the first day, when he was one of the last ones to arrive for volleyball practice. He wasn’t usually late, typically one of the first ones there, but a last minute conversation with his teacher had him running a bit late.

Even before he neared the gym, he heard the sounds of volleyballs hitting the ground, the walls and cheerful shouts. When Kita finally stepped inside, he took a quick sweep of the gym to see if he could spot his best friend. Instead, he was surprised to see the twins across the gym, already stretching and warming up. Someone else was with them, though their face was unfamiliar to Kita.

“Kita!” Kita lifted his hand in greeting as Aran jogged over to him. “I heard ya got knocked over today.” Kita nodded, before tilting his head in the direction of the twins. “One of the Miyas?” Kita explained the literal run-in he had with the twins during the summer, and the one from earlier in the day.

“Atsumu  _ is _ the more chaotic one of the duo.” Aran mused as Kita set his bag and tracksuit jacket aside. Kita wondered if Aran knew the twins, if he’d said that. They both glanced over to see the twins bickering about something, while the third boy watched with an expression that was partially amused and partially exasperated.

Kita and Aran stretched and warmed up together in companionable silence, broken only by a few  _ how are you _ ’s and  _ how were your classes _ . When it came time for the introductions, Kita and Aran stood next to each other with the other second years, watching as the first years grouped together to talk to their captain.

“I’m Miya Osamu.” The gray-haired twin said, bowing slightly.

“Miya Atsumu, the better twin.” The blonde grinned, crooking a thumb in his brother’s direction before dodging a well-aimed kick at his shins.

“Suna Rintarou, unfortunate babysitter of these two idiots.” The third boy who Kita had seen with the twins earlier stepped forward, bowing respectfully. Both twins stuck their tongues out at Suna.

“Yuuto Kosaku, I’m new to the area.”

“Hitoshi Ginjima, I look forward to playing with you all.” Kita was a tad bit embarrassed to realize he’d only paid attention to the first three years. He’d have time to get familiar with the others.

As their practice matches began, Kita could see that the twins were extremely talented, that much was obvious. Not only could they wordlessly communicate with each other, but they always knew where the other was and despite their rivalry as twins, they had perfect chemistry and dynamic on the court. 

Over the next few weeks, Kita slowly got to know the twins better and soon became the team’s go-to person to pull the twins apart when they started bickering or fighting. Atsumu often lingered around Kita, shooting him friendly smiles and cheerful waves anytime their eyes met, whether it was on the school campus or off. Atsumu cracked terrible jokes, and always cast a questioning glance in Kita’s direction, looking for wordless approval before doing something potentially idiotic. 

Kita found himself coming to practices more often, allowing Atsumu to hang off of his every word, and occasionally drape himself over Kita’s back when Kita gave instructions — mostly because the third years couldn’t always get through to the twins. Kita would even ruffle Atsumu’s surprisingly soft blonde hair after a particularly good set.

Kita didn’t realize he was doting on Atsumu until Aran pointed it out one day.

“Kita, do ya realize you’re doting on Atsumu a lot more to be normal?” Aran asked as the two of them walked out of the school courtyard, ignoring the scuffle that the twins had engaged in while Suna filmed. Kita blinked, steps faltering briefly. Aran caught it, and a wry grin crossed his lips, remaining quiet as the realization sunk into Kita’s consciousness.

His head spun, creating and dismissing several possibly scenarios of why he doted on Atsumu more than normal.

Was it because of Atsumu’s bright smile, one that could put the glow of the sun to shame? The shy and giddy looks that crossed the blonde’s face whenever he received rare praise form Kita? The endearing flush that rose in his cheeks whenever Kita ruffled his hair? The comforting warmth and weight of Atsumu as he fell asleep against Kita’s shoulder on the bus?

It was only then that Kita realized what feelings he held for Atsumu, and for the first time in his life, he was stumped.

“Atsumu, I’d like to speak with you after pracrice.” Kita said as he walked up to the twins and Suna, who were doing their warm-up stretches in a circle. Atsumu blinked those golden brown eyes at Kita, before they flickered to his twins and Suna, who were failing miserably to hide their smirks.

“U-uh, sure thing Kita-san.” Atsumu hesitated, pausing in his stretches to pull one knee up to his chest. “Er, ‘m not in trouble, right?”

“Yer not in trouble, Atsumu.” Kita replied, before inclining his head. “Keep up the good work, you three.” The three first years nodded, and returned to their stretches. Kita caught Aran’s knowing gaze from across the gym, and returned it with a rare, upwards quirk of his lips.

Practice seemed to go on forever, and Kita was well aware of the anxious looks that Atsumu kept shooting at him throughout the duration of practice, and the way the younger seemed to be hesitant to drape himself over Kita like he usually would. Atsumu’s slight change in demeanour didn’t go unnoticed by Osamu and Suna, and Kita suspected the slap upside Atsumu’s head was because of that.

When practice was over, Kita showered, dried off and dressed quickly. He packed his bag methodically before he zipped it shut, slinging it over one shoulder to wait for Atsumu. Aran clapped him on the shoulder, whispering a  _ good luck  _ to him as he left. Osamu and Suna were one of the last ones to leave.

Osamu waved Suna ahead, who cast a curious look at Kita before he left the locker room. Only Osamu, Kita and Atsumu — who was still in the shower — remained. Osamu seemed to hesitate, glancing around the locker room quickly as if to confirm that Atsumu wasn’t in close vicinity before he quickly strode over.

“Hey Kita-san?” Kita nodded. “Er, I dunno what ya plan to say to Tsumu, but he really admires you. A lot. Actually won’t shut up about ya at home, so just… go easy on him, will ya?”

“You have no reason to worry then,” Kita replied with a small smile. Osamu’s lips parted slightly, before relief flooded his face.

“Thanks, Kita-san.” Osamu waved, a small grin on his face as he hurried out of the locker room. Kita leaned against the locker, tilting his head up as he heard the last shower turn off, and the rustling of a towel. Feet shuffled into the locker room, but Kita didn’t dare to look down, knowing that a practically naked and dripping wet Atsumu would be bad for his heart, and his health.

There was the sound of a locker door opening and closing, and the rustling of clothes before he heard the soft call of his name. Kita glanced away from the ceiling and glanced in Atsumu’s general direction. He was fidgeting with his bag strap, clutching it in both hands that were held in front of his chest almost protectively.

His blonde hair was a ruffled mess, still dripping pearls of water on his cheeks and shoulders, darkening the fabric of the well-fitting gray short sleeved shirt. Atsumu offered Kita a weak smile as he approached, feet dragging on the ground as if he was afraid Kita would lash out at him.

Kita remained quiet as Atsumu stopped in front of him, rising and falling on the balls of his feet.

“Ya wanted to talk to me?” Atsumu finally blurted, cheeks flushed. Kita nodded, tilting his head up to meet Atsumu’s gaze. The evening sun filtered through the window of the locker room, casting a golden glow on Atsumu’s face. He looked almost ethereal — gorgeous — and Kita felt his traitorous heart stutter. He inhaled, regaining a strong grip on his person before he spoke again.

“I did.” Kita replied, keeping his voice low and steady. Atsumu fidgeted. “Atsumu. Yer not in trouble, remember?” Atsumu froze, shooting Kita a sheepish grin. “Look, I wanted to tell ya that I like you.” Blunt, honest and to the point — it was something that Kita did best. He found no reason to beat around the bush once he was sure of what he wanted, and how he felt. Atsumu froze, eyes going comically wide.

“Y-you-” Atsumu sputtered, hands dropping to hang by his sides. “Like, you like me, or you  _ like like  _ me?” Kita bit back an exasperated sigh, a smile tugging at his lips. Kita stepped forward, hearing Atsumu’s breath hitch and watched as a flush crossed his handsome features.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Kita asked, reaching up on his tip-toes to press his lips gently to Atsumu’s. A strangled noise left Atsumu’s throat, and his hands lifted, trembling as they cupped Kita’s face like he was made of fine china. Atsumu’s lips were slightly chapped, warm against Kita’s, as the still-wet strands of Atsumu’s hair brushed against his forehead.

When they parted, Atsumu’s cheeks were a bright red, expression stunned and his eyes full of wonder and adoration.

“Osamu told me before he left. He was real worried I’d go off on ya for somethin’.” Kita explained, taking a half step back. Atsumu’s nose wrinkled, lips curling into a slight scowl as he realized that his brother had thrown him beneath a bus, subliminally confessing for him to Kita. “So, have you got yer answer?”

“I do.” Atsumu breathed, his thumb brushing against Kita’s cheekbone as his other hand reached down to entwine itself with Kita’s fingers. “Kita-san? Can I…” Atsumu paused, eyes flickering down to Kita’s lips. Kita nodded, before he tilted his head up. Atsumu’s lips curved up into a smile before he bent down to initiate a second kiss.

Their second kiss was just as soft as the first, but this time Kita allowed himself to lean into Atsumu’s warmth, sighing softly as the setter’s strong arms wrapped his arms around Kita’s waist.

“I like ya a lot, Kita-san.” Atsumu murmured against Kita’s lips.

“I like ya lots too, Atsumu.” Kita pulled back slightly to run his hands through the still-damp strands of blonde hair.

If they kissed a few more times before leaving the locker room with entwined fingers, that was only for them to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> come and yell about atsukita with me on[my twitter](https://twitter.com/writerinbrooks).


End file.
